I Wanna Be Yours
by xmyvampireheartx
Summary: Regina loses Robin when Marian comes back.But the Ice Queen is coming for revenge.How will they fight her?And when someone's hit by her magic,only an act of true love can thaw a frozen heart. Post S3 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is a fanfic one of my friends requested... I hope you like it and I'm going to continue it for anyone interested :)**

* * *

"I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little… delicate and I feel like if she'd met you she'd see…" Emma said as she explained the situation of the woman she and Hook brought from the past. Of course she thought Regina was evil. It's not like it was news or anything. Even people in Storybrooke thought of her in this way. Even after everything she'd done for this town… for everyone. But she understood. And it felt nice that Emma knew that she'd changed enough to convince the poor woman she would have killed in the past that she was _good _now.

"I understand" Regina interrupted Emma giving her a smile.

Emma nodded and turned to the corner Hook was standing with the woman. She was quite beautiful, with dark long hair and even when she was scared, looking at her way cautiously every few second, her face seemed peaceful and kind. She seemed nice. She would probably understand after a while.

When Emma approached her, she came to meet her and followed her as the blonde led them back to Regina. Now, the woman's face was even more suspicious than before but her movements were not hesitant.

"Regina…" Emma said while looking at the woman politely "I would like you to meet…" she started but was interrupted by a man's voice.

Robin's.

"Marian…?" he asked in disbelief standing up from the chair he was sitting at, a few feet from the three women.

He'd heard Emma and the pirate had brought a woman from the past with them, but had never seen her. But now, before him stood the woman that haunted his dreams for almost 30 years. Her long black hair were as beautiful as he remembered and her eyes could see right through you. He thought he'd lost her forever and it was his fault. And he carried that guilt every day since then in his shoulders.

How was it possible that she survived?

Marian turned her head to the direction Robin's voice had come from and when her eyes landed at him, she let out a sigh of surprise. Tears immediately formed in her eyes as she took a step closer to him.

"Robin?" she asked in shock, not able to believe that her husband was really there.

"I thought you were dead. I thought I'd never see you again" Robin said, taking her into his arms, his eyes filled with tears that hadn't still fell down to his cheek.

"And I you" Marian said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

That couldn't be, Regina thought. Marian, Robin's supposedly dead wife. How could she be here? She was just an unfortunate woman who was sentenced to die under her orders. She didn't even remember her. She had murdered so many people back then, blinded by her wrath. And Robin's beloved wife, Roland's mother had died by her hand.

And now, she was alive. In Storybrooke. In Robin's arms. She'd once again lost her happy ending. And that broke her heart.

Tears formed in her own eyes, but she wouldn't let anyone see that. She was too hurt to speak thought.

She looked at Emma whose mouth hanged open as she realized what she had just done.

She then looked back at the couple that was still hugging, with Roland now in the center.

_No._

She turned around, walked to the door and exited the diner. She ignored Emma's and Henry's calls and kept walking until she had crossed the street.

Robin knew that something was terribly wrong the moment he heard the little bell at the top of the door ring. He managed to see a glimpse of Regina's form.

And all he wanted to do was go after her.

But he realized he couldn't when he felt Marian's hands shift in his neck to his head.

When Regina finally was far away from any other person, she glanced at the small diner, its light and warmth that had given her joy a few minutes ago, now gave her pain. And that pain had let a hole in her heart.

But no, it wasn't a whole that hurt her so much. It was the million pieces her heart that shuttered the moment she lost him.

Her happy ending. Her second chance.

A tear dropped as she thought of him, his warm smile, his tender touch, his sweet son.

She's lost them. All of them.

* * *

In the other side of the town, the dark large stable's doors shot open.

A tall beautiful woman with faded blonde hair and a light blue dress with a white-silk cape falling to the ground came out of the stable. She walked towards the forest and in her way, she left cold ice footprints.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and the wind transformed from a refreshing light breeze to a cold freezing wind.

Dark grey clouds surrounded Storybrooke and within minutes, snow started falling, covering every street and house.

The woman's big eyes were turquoise and cold. She had pale skin and her hair was in a braid with some stray locks of her hair that fell to the sides of her forehead.

She looked around, her gaze following the roofs of the houses along the small town. Her eyes stopped at the tall clock tower.

Now she knew where she was. And she was free.

She could finally have her revenge.

* * *

Regina heard a strange sound.

It felt so distant and unimportant. But it kept ringing and its annoying sound was getting closer and closer.

She was in the darkest and most empty place she'd ever seen. It was cold and unwelcoming.

She felt like she was falling. But she could never reach the bottom.

So, she kept being afraid and screaming for help.

She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in her house. She had fallen asleep in the couch, next to the fireplace.

That nightmare again.

She had been having this terrible nightmare for the past whole week. The week after Emma and Hook travelled to the past and brought Marian back with them.

She'd stayed inside all week, trying to avoid any contact with the outside world. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Only Henry, maybe. But the few times he came over, she was so silent that every single conversation he started, ended up being only by his side.

The one time he mentioned Robin; she just struck him with the most painful glance and turned her face around so she could hide the tears that threatened to appear in her eyes.

And even thought she didn't want any company, she felt so alone. She kept sleeping in the white comfortable couch of her living room but she refused to think of the reason.

She was just telling herself that she felt safer there, in the small corner of the couch. And it was true. She just didn't allow herself to think why.

After a few seconds she realized that her cellphone was ringing.

She took it in her hands and saw who was calling.

Emma.

She was hoping it was someone else. But then, she remembered Robin would never call. And why would he? He had his long lost wife, his son and they were a nice happy family.

Well, truth was she doubted he could even use a phone.

She tried to bury her thoughts and picked it up.

"Yes?" she answered it sleepily.

For some strange reason, she was really cold. She remembered the dark cold place she was; that nightmare felt so real she would swear she could still be there.

"Regina" Emma said and Regina recognized the panic in her voice at once.

"What is it?" she asked sleepily. What was she so stressed about?

"What do you mean..? Haven't you seen what's going on?" she asked her, a bit frustrated that Regina didn't know what she was talking about.

"Why should I? What is going on?" she said frustrated herself.

"Look outside your window" Emma told her.

Regina got up from the couch that had the print of her body after so many hours she had spent there.

She walked to the nearest window and pushed the curtain away to see outside.

"Oh my…" she said at shock. What she was seeing was impossible. It was end of spring. Almost summer.

"See now? This is important. We have to find whatever caused this, because that is not natural" she said firmly.

"But… I don't understand. The whole town… it's completely frozen" Regina said still in shock and realized that's why she felt so cold.

"I know" Emma said, "And that's why we have to find whatever did this and fix it. Can you be at Granny's in 30 minutes?" she finally asked her, trying to sound as casually as she could, but Regina knew she still felt guilty about bringing Marian back to Storybrooke. And Regina would not forgive her any time soon.

"Meet me there" Regina said and ended the call without waiting for the blonde's response.

She went upstairs and had a shower; put on the warmest clothes she had and got downstairs again.

She looked at the fireplace, the warm sparkling fire dancing before her eyes. That brought back memories of an evening, sitting by the fire and drinking wine with the man she thought she could finally have a future with.

And now it was gone. No more laughs and kisses like teenagers. No more walks with the adorable Roland constantly holding her hand and running around filled with energy.

She couldn't think of that now, though. So she opened the door, took a deep breath and walked outside in the cold.

* * *

**I'd very much appreciate your responce on this. Tell me what you think and how you'd like it to develop :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to thank all of you who followed and favoroited this story because I really didn't expect so much audience :) So, I'll try my best to make it a good one.**

* * *

Regina walked to Granny's although she soon regretted it. All the streets were full of snow and ice had replaced every single pavement and street. She slipped many times but luckily she didn't fall.

The town with the white roofs and smoke coming out from the chimneys of the houses was a beautiful and very calming sigh. But they had to fix it. They couldn't live in this winter forever. This weather was not natural.

The diner was filled with people even outside and she wished Robin and Marian weren't there. But she doubted that.

She wondered where his Merry Men would live now with the snow. They couldn't possibly stay outdoors. That was another problem she would have to solve as the mayor.

She carefully walked to the diner and took a breath before she got inside.

For some reason, she found the environment quite friendly, but then again she hadn't been around anyone for the past week.

Almost every table was taken and the stools in front of the counter were also full. She looked around and spotted the big side table the Charmings always sat at. There, sat Emma with Hook and Henry.

When she was walking around the tables to get to them, she saw _him_. And he was with Roland and Marian. They were sitting just a few tables away from where she stood.

But she was frozen. She couldn't get herself to move. All she could do was watch as he was laughing at something Roland had done while Marian was smiling sweetly.

And it was terrible. Because a week ago, she was the one smiling, she was happy. But she knew she could do nothing to fix it. It was done now.

But then, he looked at her. His eyes were fixed on her and his smile faded the moment he saw her staring at them.

She quickly moved, gaining her body's control again and went to sit on the table she was heading.

She looked back at him with the edge of her eye and saw him standing up, turned to her direction but still in his son's side. Marian must be asking him what he was doing because she had a confused look.

But she didn't look at them again; too afraid of what she would see.

"Good morning, mom" she heard Henry say and his voice brought her back to reality.

"Good morning" she said giving him a fake smile, as she couldn't master a real one.

She took a sit next to him and turned to Emma.

"So, what do you know about all this?" Regina asked her as an attempt to keep her mind off of someone else.

Now, she always felt that way, she couldn't calm down because her mind would repeatedly remind her of the greatest moments she had lived the past few weeks. And then, she would show her the moment it all went away, out of her reach.

And the worst thing was, not even Henry could take away the pain. Of course his presence helped her but didn't ease the pain.

She was damaged beyond repair.

So, even the slightest distraction was more than welcome.

"The only thing I have is that in a matter of a few weeks, the temperature dropped and the rain became snow, constant snow all night. And the temperature is still dropping. I checked and every other town around Storybrooke is sunny. If we don't stop this winter, we're going to freeze to death" Emma explained and took a sip from the hot chocolate she had been drinking.

"Have you spoken with Gold?" Regina asked. If there was dark or any kind of magic, he was their best chance.

"We can pay a visit to him now" Hook interrupted Emma and gave her one of his charming smiles in return.

Regina sighed. After they had returned from the past, those two were inseparable. They were making out practically everywhere. Henry of course was excited that his mom dated a pirate but she just didn't like it. Not that she cared who Emma hooked up with, but she hated that she got to have someone when herself was all alone.

Again. Because of her.

"Okay" Regina said and frowned when the pirate took Emma in his arms and kissed her gently.

She turned her head to avoid it and her eyes met Henry's whose were full of sadness.

She smiled at him and took his hand into hers, thinking that her son was the only person in the world that understood her, what she was going through.

Robin with Roland and Marian were sitting in the other corner of the diner, but he turned to her direction every few minutes. And she never looked at him.

When he'd met her eyes, she just stood there and watched. And as his eyes were locked on her, she looked away. And he felt so guilty in that moment.

That heavy feeling was weighing him down ever since Marian had come back from the past, along with Emma and Hook.

He was so happy when he found out she was alive. She was his first love, the mother of his child.

And he carried the guilt of her death with him for too long.

But it was not the same. She was the same Marian he'd fallen in love with, her sweet smile, her caring eyes; but _he_ wasn't the same.

He'd changed. He wasn't the same person who would risk the life of his family for anything. And after a while, he realized his love for her had changed with him.

He cared about her deeply, he loved her, but he was in love with another woman.

He knew it. He'd felt it when she ran away the day he reunited with his lost wife.

He felt a gap in his heart and that feeling of incompleteness. But he couldn't just leave Marian.

Those thoughts had taken away his peaceful sleep. He'd stay awake every single night, thinking about the mess of this situation. And he could never find a solution.

He wanted to go to Regina, explain everything but he couldn't. And even if he wanted to, she was nowhere to be found. She was never in the diner in the mornings for breakfast, neither with the rest of Henry's family.

He glanced at Marian. She'd finally adjusted in the new world and the most important thing was that she got the chance to meet her child.

Roland was still young, so she could form a relationship with him. But he didn't make it easy for her. He would keep asking him when they would visit Regina and kept whispering to him that he preferred the time she had taken him to the park near the beach or the time they'd drawn with the crayon she bought him.

But he never said anything to Marian, thank god. He still hadn't found the courage to tell her about his relationship with Regina and he feared he never would. But he had to, eventually.

He knew she'd noticed how distant he was with her when she'd kiss him or snuggle with him the nights. And even thought she knew there was something wrong, she hadn't said anything yet.

"Robin, what's going on?" Marian suddenly asked him, bringing him back to reality. Truth was, he had been daydreaming a lot recently, as a result of his lack of sleep but also by the matters he was thinking of. And every time he wouldn't answer to the person who was talking to him, they'd look at him with suspicion.

"Nothing…" he trailed off, still a bit out of it. "I have to speak to the mayor about where we'll be living now that the weather is too bad to stay in the forest" he decided after thinking about it. The whole group had been transferred to the diner when it started snowing, but they had to find a permanent place to leave. And it was a chance to speak with Regina with a very good excuse.

"Wait, what is the mayor?" she asked, confused.

"Regina is the mayor!" Roland said happily when he heard his mother's question.

"Regina? The Evil Queen?" Marian asked and her calm features transformed to a disgusted glance.

"She's not evil!" Roland protested before Robin could explain.

Marian turned to the boy, looking at him with suspicion. "What is he talking about?" she asked and now was the moment the peaceful environment they had been in collapsed before his eyes.

"Don't worry; she's not the same person you remember. She's changed and she's the mayor in this realm. She takes care of the town and solves its problems" he explained calmly.

"Have you met her?" Marian asked Roland at shock, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, she's the best!" Roland said with excitement.

"Robin! You trusted this cold hearted woman to be around our son?" she asked him with disbelief. "Have you seen what she's done? She's a murderer!" she almost shouted.

"Marian, calm down, like I said she's different. She has helped save this town many times" he told her and it sounded too much like he was defending her.

Because he was. He'd seen how much she did for all of them with Zelena and he'd heard she was the one that practically saved Henry and everyone else from Pan. And he knew her, she was as _good_ as any of them were in her heart.

"You do know she was going to kill me and you defend her?" she continued shaking her head at him.

"I also know I saw you die. But that's something you'll have to explain to me at one point" he snapped at her, remembering that she had died but was miraculously alive when Hook and Emma found her.

"It's complicated…" she said looking away. He knew she wasn't telling him something, but right now he didn't care much.

"Okay, now stay here and I'll be back shortly" he said and stood up to go to Regina.

But when he looked at the table she had been sitting, she was gone.

He jogged to the door and saw her walk away with Emma.

She wouldn't get away thought, he thought and opened the door to follow her.

"Regina" he called to her.

At the sound of his voice, she and Emma stopped walking and turned around to look at him.

What he saw was so terrible. The both women's eyes held different emotion, but hurt was in both.

He knew Emma had felt guilty for bringing Marian back and messing up Regina's life, but the dark haired woman next to her held such pain and hurt in one single look.

And he felt so bad for what he'd done. He would never forgive himself for the pain he caused to Regina. He knew well that she didn't open up to people and when she had finally gotten close to someone, she had been heartbroken.

But that look only lasted a moment. She quickly put on her indifferent mask she used when she wanted to hide her emotions, but he could see right through it. He knew her too well for that.

"What do you want?" she asked and even though her tone was calm, her voice was cracking.

"I…" he tried to remember he had gone to her. He had frozen when she looked at him, ripping his soul apart with her watered eyes. "I came to ask where I and the Merry Men should go now that we can no longer live in the forest… You're the mayor so I thought I should address to you for the matter" he said awkwardly regretting the moment he wanted to talk to her. It only hurt him more to be so close to her, inflict her more pain than she already was.

"Oh…" she trailed off; surely that answer was not what she expected.

She turned to look at Emma who was as confused as she was and after a few moments of awkward silence she finally said "You can stay at Granny's. There are many rooms. But if you can't all stay there…" she trailed off "just… we'll find someone to host you" she added, hoping she wouldn't have to see him again. It was too painful for him to be there.

She was trying to cope without him, being near her all the time would only worsen the situation and she didn't think she would make it.

"Now, excuse us, but we have to go" Emma said and shot Robin with an apologetic glance and turned to Regina.

Regina nodded, silently thanking her for taking them from him as they walked across the street.

That was when a black car that was a few feet from them slipped to the ice of the road and instead of stopping; it accelerated towards the two women who seemed to haven't noticed it.

Robin ran to them and before he knew it, he'd jumped to grab them before the car hit them.

* * *

**I'll try to update as soon as possible but now that finals are coming, I don't know how much spare time I'll have to write.**

**PS:Your reviews, good or bad, always motivate me and give me great joy so tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I'm back!Sort of...anyway.**

**I wanted to just say...I'M SO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a long time...but I had finals and shortly after them, I went for almost a week to visit family and... well I don't have an excuse for the rest of the time... I know that I'm a terrible person for ditching you like that...You favourite and follow and review me and I go and dissapoint you...BIG TIME :(**

**But, here's the next chapter, sort of big as an apology! I hope you still like the story and I haven't make you hate it too much or something...**

**Also, thanks to one of my best friends xdarkbloodyvainsx for the cover...mine was total crap so...Love yaa ;)**

* * *

Regina just wanted to walk away. Being away from Robin was killing her, but being near him and far away from him at the same time was much more painful.

She felt like her heart was going to break, even more than it already had. But she wasn't sure if that was possible.

She didn't want to turn her head in fear she'd meet Robin's eyes again; and it was not that she was afraid of many things, she was the Evil Queen after all, but because his eyes were the ones that held all his emotions and it hurt so much to look inside them. She felt like she was going to drown in the deep blue depths of his eyes that only reflected honesty, bravery and sweetness.

Even when he had practically left her to be with his wife that day, she couldn't hate him. She knew why he couldn't leave his wife now that she was alive. He loved her. She just didn't understand how he could even look at her now that he knew she was the one that executed Marian in the past. He should be furious that _she _had taken away the love of his life and the mother of his newborn son. But for some reason, there was no anger in his eyes when he looked at her. Why?

How could he ever forgive her for that?

All those thoughts traveled through her mind and all the questions she had remained unanswered as she kept her pace along with Emma as they crossed the road to head to Gold's shop. She was so lost in her thoughts; she didn't even hear the loud squeak the black car at the corner of the street made by its driver's efforts to stop it before he crashed on the two women. Because of this sudden winter, all the roads of the town were full of ice and people had no time to be ready for the dangers of it.

Suddenly, the fast driving car caught her attention and she stopped walking, startled. She widened her eyes from the shock but it was too late to do anything. The last thing she saw was a flash of blinding lights in her face and before she had the time to shout at Emma who was looking the other way, she felt a firm arm grab her along with the blonde beside her and shoved them to the other side of the street.

She hit the ground hard and immediately felt a sharp pain from the fall but she didn't think she was seriously hurt. Her left side had hit the corner of the pavement but it didn't hurt at all as she landed at a pile of snow. She was thankful for lightening the hit but she felt some of the snow touch her neck and she shivered at the cold contact.

She heard the car crash at a street light a few meters away from her. She realized she had closed her eyes the moment she felt something solid hit her, so she hesitantly opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was Emma's figure lying right next to he, groaning as she came to a sitting position rubbing her shoulder.

What the hell just happened?

She figured that whatever it was that shoved them to the ground safely wasn't the car.

Obviously.

Someone must have pushed them away from the car. She noticed the car a few seconds before it crashed and couldn't use her magic quickly enough. So who saved them?

She was still a little dizzy from the fall but then she heard Emma's worried voice ring in her ears.

"Robin! Oh my god, are you okay?" she heard her ask and saw her move to another dark solid figure in her other side, where someone was also lying.

She had to replay Emma's words a few times to understand them.

Regina turned her head to the body's direction and knew who it was before she even looked at him.

_Robin._

He pushed them out of the car's way before it hit them.

She quickly sat up, which caused her to get even dizzier and the burning pain in her head increased. But she didn't care much. There was something far worse than pain raging inside of her of the thought that Robin was hurt trying to save _her_.

"Robin?" she asked as she crawled to his still body, fear clear in her voice. His eyes were closed. When she reached his side, she put her palm to this chest to feel his heartbeat.

Thank god he was alive.

She heard him groan in pain and she came closer to him to examine his condition. Fortunately it didn't look severe.

She heard a man from behind apologize and trying to explain that he didn't have control of the car, but she didn't even glare at him. His voice was like it came from million miles away. All she cared about right now was that Robin was alive and… let's say well.

"Regina…" Robin whispered, looking at her for any kind of wounds from the crash.

"I'm okay, don't worry. You should be more worried about yourself right now" she said with a reassuring smile and stroked his cheek with one hand as she held him hand with her other one. She didn't even realize she did something probably out of line now that they weren't together, but she did it unconsciously.

He didn't seem to mind.

When he squeezed their joined hands, she felt her heart skip for a moment before she made herself focus back to his lying form and search his body for any deep wound.

"I think I broke my arm…" he said with gritted teeth to restrain the pain, reading her thoughts.

"We should call an ambulance" Emma said, bringing them back to reality and breaking the little bubble they had both been for the past few minutes.

Regina looked around and realized that many passersby had circled them and were gossiping already about the accident.

She felt anger rose at her but ignored it and addressed to Emma.

"No, it's alright, I can heal him" she said calculatedly.

"I think it would be better if he went to the hospital. Just to be sure he's okay" Emma said hesitantly as she pulled her cell phone out of her coat's pocket and waited for Regina's approval to call 911.

"Okay" Regina finally said although she would prefer if she was the one that made sure Robin wasn't hurt.

"Are you sure you are okay, Regina?" she heard Robin ask her quietly as he tried to sit up but abandoned his attempts when the pain in his broken arm increased. He tried not to show it.

"Yes I'm fine" she said again. She remembers Robin was always overprotective of her and his family. It was one of the things she secretly loved about him but would never admit it.

"Thank you" Regina whispered to him suddenly with a warm smile.

Her smile warmed Robin's heart so much; he didn't even feel the pain anymore. Everything around him stopped moving as he looked at her, sitting beside him and holding his hand.

Oh he had missed her smile so much.

He'd never forget how everything about her changed when she smiled like that, a smile she only kept for_ him_. No one else knew her like he did. Most people thought she was a heartless cold creature with emotion like compassion, kindness or love.

He knew better.

"ROBIN!" he heard someone call desperately from somewhere behind him inside the crowd that had gathered.

He felt Regina's hand slip from his and he missed its warmth mere seconds later.

He turned his head around to see Marian who was trying to reach him with worry written in her face.

"Oh my god, Robin what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she shot him with a million questions while looking around to understand what was going on.

When she locked eyes with Regina who was still kneeling by his side, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Robin is fine. A car was about to hit me and Regina when he pushed us out of the way. He must have broken his arm but an ambulance is on its way" Emma tried to explain and reassure her but she seemed to be even more confused.

"A car? Is that the big metal…things you use as horses?" she asked.

Emma nodded awkwardly.

"Papa!" they heard a child's shout from their left and saw Roland run towards them.

"Roland! I told you to stay at the diner!" Marian told him irritably.

"I wanted to see if papa was hurt… Are you okay, papa?" Roland asked as he went to his father's side and grabbed his hand in his little ones.

"I'm fine Roland, it's nothing serious. I'm just glad Regina and Emma are okay" he said caressing his son's dark short curls.

Roland then realized who was sitting next to him and a huge smile replaced his worried frown.

"Regina!" Roland practically shouted at delight and hugged her tightly while still holding Robin's hand.

"Hello Roland…" Regina said hesitantly but didn't dare hug the little boy back. The way Marian was looking at her was like throwing daggers to her heart.

She was not afraid of her; she was not afraid of anyone. But she couldn't help the feeling that she had to respect Robin's wishes and stay away from them.

For their sake and hers, too.

"Roland, what are you doing? Come over here. You don't know this woman, you can't hug her" Marian said firmly.

Marian knew there was something going on with the Evil Queen and her family from the first moment she laid eyes on her. Robin seemed to know her well and he kept defending her like she was innocent. And Roland seemed to be quite fond of her, maybe even more than herself. That hurt her and the worst part is that she didn't know the reason. No one told her but she wouldn't ask because she knew the whole thing was fragile and her curiosity would trigger his and many unwanted questions on her part about her death would come to the surface. And she didn't want that although Robin had already figured out she wasn't telling him something. But even after a week had passed, Robin still seemed determined to keep his mysterious relationship with the Evil Queen from her. He_ never _kept secrets from her before. But she now knew he wasn't the same person she remembered. This Robin was different. He was still loving, caring and honest but she could see in his eyes that there was something different about him. He didn't look at her the same way he used to. In the past, his eyes were always filled with pure love when he looked at her. Now, there was a different kind of love, a kind she didn't ecxactly recognize. That and a fair amount of guilt.

"But I know Regina…" Roland started protesting but he was cut off by the loud sound a siren from the distance and as they all turned to the direction of the sound, they saw the blue and red little lights of the ambulance stop a few meters away.

"The medics are here. Robin should be fine. Emma and I have somewhere to be" Regina explained as she got up and left Roland's tight embrace. She didn't want to stay here with Robin's whole family any longer, it was too uncomfortable.

But at the same time she really didn't want to leave.

All she wanted was to take Roland in her arms, take Robin's warm hand and go to the hospital to make sure he was okay. But she knew that was not possible so all she could do was leave them alone and find a distraction to keep her head off of the two people she had come to care about deeply.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go" Emma said when she took the hint and got up after her and followed Regina.

"But Regina…" Roland started protesting. What almost killed her was his tone. There was so much hurt in his voice, the amount of which a little kid should not feel.

"I have to go. I'm sorry…" Regina said quietly before she started walking again, this time as fast as she could with only one thought in her mind.

Walking away was the hardest thing she ever did in her entire life.

* * *

About 10 minutes after they left the car crash scene, Regina and Emma found themselves in front of Gold's little shop at the corner of the street.

"You think he's here?" Emma asked and tried to look inside the dark shop through the door's little window.

"Let's found out" Regina said and with a quick move of her hand, the door unlocked and open for them. She just wanted to get this over with. She was in no mood to waste more of her time in town. It was still morning and she was mentally and physically exhausted. She wanted to go home.

The two women walked inside the shop and carefully moved to the counter where they usually found Gold.

"Gold? Are you here?" Emma shouted in the direction of the small room behind the counter.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Gold appeared from the door to the back to the shop with an irritated look in his eyes.

"At last. I started to think you wouldn't come" he said as he moved closer to them.

"So, you do know what's going on here…" Regina said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Don't tell me you had something to do with this disaster!" Emma said angrily at Gold.

"What? No I had nothing to do with this…As a matter of fact, I suspect that _you_ deary are the one responsible for this!" he said with his usual calm voice a stone face, while pointing at Emma for a few moments.

Regina as well as Emma did not expect the answer they got. And Regina knew he was not joking, not even being sarcastic. She actually suspected he was more worried about this new "threat", whatever it was. She knew Rumpelstinskin so well, he could no longer hide his thoughts behind the many masks she had taught her over their years together in the enchanted forest.

"Me? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked, this time more hesitantly.

"This sort of magic, I've only seen it one time before in my life. And I can assure you, the person that caused this winter is not very friendly" Gold said. "Her name is Elsa. She has very powerful magic and can control and create snow and ice. She was once the queen of a faraway land, Arendelle. But she lost control of her powers and the last time I saw her, she was trapped inside a magical contain bottle. And I had it in my secret volt, where you told us you went when you were in the past, which means that somehow you brought it here with you when you used that portal. Now she's free and I don't think she's very happy; especially with me" he explained.

_No damn way_, was all Regina could think.

"Really, Emma? You had to screw up our lives any more than you already did after you came back from your little trip to the past?" Regina almost shouted angrily at the apparently stupid woman next to her.

It wasn't enough for her to have to deal with Marian coming to the future and practically destroying her happiness, she had to bring with her a powerful queen even the Dark One couldn't handle and had to imprison her many years ago. Being furious with her was an understatement.

Emma just remained silent still in shock of the words Gold had spoken. Why did she keep making it worse when all she wanted was to help?

Now she knew Regina would never forgive her.

"I-I…I'm sorry" the blonde said when she couldn't think anything else to say.

After a few minutes, Regina regained her control and tried to sound as calm as she could.

"So, now this…Elsa wants revenge from you for something you obviously did?" she asked, turning to Gold, only to avoid looking at Emma.

Why did her life have to be so difficult?

One threat after another came upon them and even though she didn't know much yet, she had a feeling this time they may not be so strong.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it :D I'd love you to leave a review, tell me if you liked it...or if you didn't (i wont judge; actually it help in order to become better) or what you'd like to happen next. I'm open to suggestions and ideas cause I have a very general idea of the plot so... **

**P.S. : I updated today because I'll be leaving tomorrow on another week-long holiday trip but as soon as I'm back, I'll write the next chapter... Apologies once again :(**


End file.
